Ghost whisperer
by gleek ps
Summary: santana selalu melihat kejadian-kejadian aneh dia bisa berkomunikasi dan melihat makhluk halus, sampai akhirnya dia harus ditujukan pada sesuatu yang sangat tidak dipercaya dia harus membantu salah satu temannya yang sedang mengalami kesulitan. ingin tau kisah sebenarnya? please read it and comment..
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Finn, Rachel, santana, Brittany, Quinn, sam, puck, artie, tina and mike berencana akan mengadakan liburan menjelang musim dingin untuk menginap di vila milik Quinn fabray, vila yang bernama Westlake fabray villas itu berada tepat ditengah hutan ohio. Merekapun berkemas-kemas di rumah Rachel karena start dari rumah Rachel menuju jalan kehutan lumayan dekat hanya menempuh jarak 10 km apabila melalui rumah Rachel karena banyak jalan alternative yang dapat digunakan, biasanya pada musim liburan ini jalan umum menuju Westlake sangat padat, jadi mereka memutuskan untuk melewati jalan alternative.

Tepat dirumah santana, puck dan santana berkemas-kemas. " hay boobs job, kamu sudah menyiapkan baju hangat buat ku belum?" puck menanyakan santana yang lagi berkemas-kemas memasukan baju-bajunya yang akan dia bawa. " oh, fucking puckerman, aku lagi sibuk memasukan persedian condom untuk kita nanti, dan salt bath buat berendam dikolam air hangat." Santana menjawab pertanyaan puckerman. " baiklah, ini baju hangat ku, topi hangat dan persediaan rider." Sambil mencium pipi santana. " jam berapa kita harus berkumpul dirumah repaul?" santana bertanya kepada puck. "tunggu sebentar." Puck mengambil handphone dari saku celananya. " jam 6 pagi kata Quinn, dia memberikan ku SMS tadi sore." "hemm baiklah, kita masih sempat ke mini market untuk membeli persediaan snack dan soft drink." "okay, let's go."

Rachel menelpon finn yang sedang ikut berkemas. " finn, kamu jangan lupa bawa obat-obatan seperti obat merah, alcohol, perban, aspirin, dan salep buat sakit perut." " baiklah, terus apa lagi yang harus aku bawa honey?" "hummm, I think peralatan mandi dan kopi atau susu, karena mungkin disana tidak disediakan, oh iya jangan lupa gula ya sayang." " okay, Rachel?" finn memotong pembicaraan Rachel. " yaps?" "perasaanku tidak enak kayaknya ada sesuatu yang akan terjadi, tapi aku fikir aku sangat berlebihan, sudah lupakan saja." Rachel tidak mendengar pasti apa yang finn katakan, "ehhh, finn aku mau kau jangan lupa membawa persediaan makanan instan, soalnya Quinn tadi SMS kalau dia ga bisa menyediakan makanan instan." " huh? Baiklah aku akan mengambil persediaan makanan instan punya carol." " okey, aku ingin melanjutkan berkemas see you tomorrow honey, I love you." " see you, love you too."

Santana memejamkan mata, tidak sengaja dia melihat kejadian yang sangat aneh, akan terjadi kecelakaan hebat besok, tapi dia tidak tahu persis siapa yang akan mengalami kecelakaan itu, tiba-tiba santana membuka matanya dan dalam ekspresi terkejut. " oh my god!" santana berteriak. " ada apa santana?" " no, no problem, oh noah aku pusing sekali." Sambil memegang kepalanya. " okay kita pulang sekarang ya.

Malam telah larut santana tidur bersama puck di rumah santana, tiba-tiba santana bermimpi apa yang akan terjadi besok, santana melihat sebuah kecelakaan mobil disebuah jalan didekat hutan, mobil tersebut mengalami pecah ban, didalam kecepatan yang sangat tinggi, mobil tersebut berputar-putar dan terbakar, pengemudinya hilang tidak ditemukan jazad atau siapa pun didalam mobil tersebut. Santana tiba-tiba terbangun dan tubuhnya gemetaran. Didalam hati dia berbisik. " siapa yang akan mengalami hal seperti itu? Ya tuhan apakah ini pertanda?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Keesokan harinya mereka berkumpul dirumah Rachel. " baiklah, mobil sam lumayan besar coba kita muat semua barang dan penumpang didalam mobil sam, kalau ga cukup coba tambah satu mobil untuk mengangkut barang-barang." Quinn menjelaskan.

"Barbie, mobilku ga muat menampung semuanya ternyata melebihi kapasitas takut di tilang nih." Sam menjelaskan kepada kekasihnya Quinn. " hemm, siapa yang siap membawa barang-barang?" Quinn bertanya. Sesaat kemudian mobil puck dan santana tiba. "Quinn, ada yang mau aku bicarakan." Santana mengajak Quinn untuk berbicara. " q, firasat aku ga enak gimana perjalanan ini kita tunda dulu?" Quinn tersenyum dan memegang pundak santana. " bratz, kamu jangan berfikir seperti itu, kita liburan begini hanya setahun sekali kan sayang kalau kita lewati, sudah aku yakin tidak akan terjadi apa-apa." Santana menghela nafas belum ingin melanjutkan berbicara Quinn sudah meninggalkannya. "ayo siapa yang mobilnya bisa mengangkut barang-barang?" Quinn bertanya sekali lagi. " mobil kusaja Quinn." Finn menjawab pertanyaan Quinn. " baiklah, mobil finn untuk mengangkut barang-barang, dan sam kamu mengangkut penumpang okay."

"okey finn, sudah muat semua?" Quinn bertanya kepada finn. " sudah siap." "baiklah siapa yang ingin pergi bersama finn?!" Quinn berteriak. " Quinn, biar aku sendiri saja aku lagi ingin sendiri." Finn terlihat aneh. " oh, baiklah." Quinn meninggalkan finn. "ayo sudah siap okey let's go." Di perjalanan santana terlihat gelisah di otaknya teringat kejadian-kejadian aneh yang akan terjadi hari ini. " santana." Rachel menegur santana yang kelihatan pucat. " kamu terlihat kurang sehat, ada apa denganmu?" " oh, tidak aku hanya mabuk perjalannan."

Jalan yang tadi terlihat ramai sekarang sudah sepi karena mobil mereka telah memasuki hutan ohio, santana terus menutupkan matanya, didalam memorynya terjadi hal-hal yang akan terjadi, lagi-lagi sebuah mobil yang terbakar dan pengemudinya hilang. Semakin mobil sam menuju hutan yang dalam memory otak santana berputar semakin cepat dengan mempertontonkan kejadian tersebut. "kecelakaan, mobil, berputar-putar, terbakar, dan pengemudinya hilang." Santana berkata hal-hal tersebut dengan berbisik dan cepat. " santana!" Brittany kesal karena santana di ajak ngobrol malah melamun, akhirnya Brittany mengagetkan santana. " ih, keselll! Diajak ngobrol malah begitu, malah ngomong kecelakaan lah mobilah inilah itulah, ugh kesel!" "maksudmu apa san? Mobil? Kecelakan?" tina bertanya kepada santana. " huh? Enggak kok gak kenapa-kenapa."

Beberapa saat kemudian finn merasakan hal yang ganjil, sesaat dia melaju dia merasa ban mobilnya terasa aneh tetapi finn mengabaikannya, kecepatan mobil finn melebihi batas wajar, tiba-tiba ban mobil finn pun pecah mobil finn berputar-putar, finn berusaha keluar dari mobil dan ternyata mobil finn pun meledak dan terbakar.

Santana yang melihat kejadian tersebut berteriak, " finn! Mobil finn terbakar." Sam lalu menginjak pedal rem mendadak dan berhenti. Rachel yang panicpun berlari menuju mobil finn dan berteriak " finn!" santana meneteskan air mata dan bergumam didalam hati. " ya tuhan, inikah kejadian yang aku lihat semalam? Kenapa harus finn, kenapa? Kenapa bukan aku?" santana meneteskan air mata, yang lain mendekati Rachel yang shock dan memeluk Rachel, puck mencoba menghubungi 911 dan FBI.

Polisi dan kru-krunya mengidentifikasi, mobil tersebut, polisi tidak dapat menemukan sesosok orang atau jazad finn.

Karena pada saat kejadian itu finn sempat membuka savetybelt dan membuka pintu pada saat pintu terbuka mobil meledak dan finn terlempar jauh kedalam hutan. Finnpun sempat berjalan tetapi karena benturan dan luka yang cukup parah di tangan dan kepalanya dia tidak kuat berjalan sehingga tubuhnya terjatuh matanya terasa gelap dan remang-remang, setelah terjatuh dia melihat sesosok lelaki tua sedang berdiri diatasnya dan finn pun pingsan.

Polisi memberikan pernyataan bahwa finn menghilang, pernyataan yang dikemukakan adalah finn telah meninggal dan jazadnya hancur ketika mobil itu meledak dan terbakar. Rachel yang mendengarnyapun hancur perasaanya pun mati dan hidupnya serasa tidak berguna lagi karena kehilangan kekasih yang amat sangat dia cintai.

Karena santana tidak percaya dengan omongan polisi santana coba menutupkan mata dan tiba-tiba dia melihat sebuah cahaya dibawah sebuah pohon besar yang tidak jauh dari tempat kejadian, diapun mengikuti arah cahaya tersebut sesampainya di pohon besar dia melihat sebuah kalung, dia ambil dan dibukanya liontin kalong tersebut, ternyata benar ini kalu finn, karena terdapat foto Rachel dan finn. Santana pun mendekati polisi dan berkata " permisi, saya menemukan ini dibawah pohon besar disana." Polisipun bingung karena tidak ada satupun yang tersisa masa kalung ini bisa didapatkan karena medan kejadian tersebut sangat sulit. " ini yang tersisa dari finn." Polisi berkata kepada semua anggotanya dan anak-anak glee.

Akhirnya merekapun membatalkan untuk berlibur divila Quinn. Merekapun memutuskan untuk pulang. Finn dikabarkan meninggal dunia, tetapi santana tidak percaya karena ada yang ganjil, tetapi santana tidak menghiraukan perasaanya tersebut santana juga beranggapan bahwa finn telah tiada. Semua anak-anak glee pun berkabung atas kepergian sahabat mereka, mr schue, carol dan burt mengadakan kebaktian di gereja untuk mendoakan arwah finn. Semua sahabat glee berdatangan kegereja, ada yang sedih, menangis dan hanya shock terdiam tanpa kata karena mereka masih belum percaya.

Didalam hutan finn, dirawat oleh bapak-bapak tua, kelihatannya seperti paranormal tua yang kehebatannya itu luar biasa, tubuh finn penuh dengan luka bakar kakinya gosong, wajahnya melepuh, tangannya bengkak. Finn koma dan tidak sadar-sadar setelah ditemukan oleh kakek itu. Kakek tersebut bersemedi dan ternyata menemukan jalan keluarnya dia memberikan ramuan untuk melepaskan roh finn dari raganya agar dapat mencari orang yang dapat membantu dia keluar dari hutan tersebut dan member tahu kepada siapapun yang dapat melihatnya bahwa dia masih hidup dan belum meninggal, tetapi dia tersesat di hutan.

Setelah ramuan itu larut didalam tubuhnya roh finn keluar dari dalam tubuhnya. Finn kaget. "huh? Siapa kau?" finn menanyakan kepada kakek tersebut. " tenang kau aman bersama ku." Setelah kakek tersebut menjawab mata finn teralih kepada jazadnya yang terbujur lemah. " astaga apa yang terjadi kepadaku?" "tenang kau tidak apa-apa, aku mengeluarkan roh mu supaya kau bisa mencari bantuan, cari bantuan dengan cara cari orang yang dapat melihatmu, karena hanya orang itu yang dapat membantumu, kamu sudah dianggap mati oleh semua orang yang dekat denganmu, kalau kamu sudah mendapatkan orangnya jangan bilang padanya kalau kau telah ku bantu, bilang saja kau butuh pertolongan orang tersebut." " berarti aku tidak terlihat oleh siapapu?" "huh, bodoh sekali kau itu, iyalah kau itu kan sekarang menjadi hantu, dasar bodoh." "hey, kakek tua jangan kau menghinaku seperti itu." "memang kau bodoh, sudah lah aku kasih kau waktu 1 minggu apabila tidak ada yang bisa membantu mu, maka diwaktu terakhir kau akan menjadi anak buahku dank kau tidak dapat kembali kepada kawan-kawanmu, kekasihmu, dan orang tuamu." " baiklah, gimana caranya keluar dari sini?" "tutup matamu." "hahahaha, ternyata kau cocok sekali menjadi hantu." Finn hanya bisa melirik. " okey, dalam hitungan 3,2,1 buka matamu" ternyata finn sudah berada di Mckinley. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara dari kejauhan, "finn, ingat, jangan beritahu siapa-siapa tentang keberadaanku apabila kamu keceplosan, kau akan tahu akibatnya." Finn hanya bisa tersenyum dan menganggukan kepala.

Karena kejadian aneh itu, santana menjadi sensitive, kadang dia kesel dengan kelakuan Rachel yang setiap hari hanya bisa menangis, kadang dia suka melamun apalagi pada saat latihan cherrios. Pada saat latihan dengan glee club juga kadang-kadang santana agak suka melantur dan kadang-kadang suka tidak jelas.

Disaat latihan cherrios santana ga konsen dalam melakukan gerakan-gerakan yang diajakrakn oleh coach sue, santana hanya berdiri diam dan pandangannya kosong. "hey, sands bag! Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau temui aku di ruanganku!" sue memarahi santana.

Santana masuk kedalam ruangan sue. " coach, maafkan aku." " tch, kau sudah berulang kali melakukan kesalahan, mau aku keluarkan menjadi capten apa kau membersihkan toilet perempuan hingga larut malam?" " oh coach, aku mohon jangan hokum aku." "oh… kau mau aku keluarkan dari cherrios?" "tidak-tidak, baiklah coach aku akan bersihkan toilet wanita hingga larut malam." Sue melepaskan kacamatanya. " dan ingat jangan meminta bantuan siapa pun terutama Brittany." "tapi coach." Santana memelas. " bantuan atau keluar?" " oh, baiklah coach." Berdiri sambil menundukan kepala dan keluar dari ruangan coach sue.


End file.
